the_normal_elevatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches/Bugs
Glitches and Bugs are all around the game which can be found by accident or on purpose by the player. Some of these are cool and others are useful, try them all to find out many things. Note: if you find new Glitches or Bugs, feel free to upload them on this page! Glitches Wall Clipping Glitch (There are two ways to perform this glitch). Way 1: Requirement(s): JOSH. First, stand right next to a wall but make sure you are looking at any other direction but where the wall is, then do the "Fall" animation, when your character is on the floor, use first person to make your character look at the wall, this should make your character's body go through the wall, and when that happens, equip the JOSH and wait for your character to stand up, then unequip the JOSH and you should be at the other side of the wall. Way 2: Requirement(s): 2nd Animation Pack Stand next to a wall, but this time looking at it, then do the "Backflip" animation, doesn't always work, but you shhould get stuck on the wall, then do the "Sit" animation and use the first person mode to slowly slide through the wall. Note(s): The first way is the most recommended, since it doesnt require any gamepasses and it works better. This glitch can be used to enter in floors you can't enter normally. If people with other animations (not the R15 default) can't do the glitch, then they can sit before trying this and now they might be able to do it. Factory Dance Glitch Requirement(s): A Dumb Juice. When the Factory floor appears, use the dumb juice (at any moment) and when the floor ends, undrink it and you will keep the E-girl dance until you die or the floor ends again. Note(s): I don't know the name of the dance, sorry :( Lightning Glitch Requirement(s): A Dumb Juice. If you are selected on the Pokemon floor, select the Lightning move and when you get the Lightning effect, drink the Dumb Juice and wait for the Lightning (the model in front of you) to disappear and then undrink it and you will keep the lightning effect until you die. This can also be done with the effect you get from being electrocuted. Note(s): If you don't undrink the Dumb Juice with the correct timing, you and your enemy will get stuck with 0 movement speed until a floor that changes speed (such as the speed run floor) appears, resetting, or dying on a killer floor. Speed Glitch (can be performed in different places). Requirement(s): A Dumb Juice. On a floor where your speed changes, use the dumb juice (at any moment) and when the floor ends, undrink it and you will keep the speed until you enter in another floor that changes the movement speed. Note(s): If you drink the Dumb Juice on a place where your movement speed is 0 (you can't move), it will also keep your speed at 0. Body Glitch Requirement(s): A Dumb Juice. Once the Pump floor appears, drink the Dumb Juice (at any moment) and when the floor ends, undrink the Dumb Juice and you will keep the flat body. Note(s): The max remaining time for drinking the Dumb Juice is at least 3 seconds because when you drink the juice it takes 2 seconds for you to become "dumb", and when the time ends, your body will be inmedeately fixed, ruining the glitch. Undead Ragdoll Glitch Requirements: A Dumb Juice. Drink the Dumb Juice and reset, you will be dead but you wont respawn and you can still move around. Note(s): If you undrink the Dumb Juice, your limbs will separate and you will die as normal. Sadly, this glitch doesnt make you immortal. Rainbow Background Glitch If you decide to reset at the BREACKTROUGH, (only) your character will be able to see the background with the rainbow effect (the effect will not move). Note(s): The only way to turn off the glitch is rejoining a game. Spinner Immunity Glitch Requirements: A Dumb Juice. If you somewhat can't move and the Spinner floor comes, you can save yourself by drinking a Dumb Juice (which makes you immortal to the spinner). Bugs Fling This bug is used to happen on the Cube Simulator floor, where your character gets flinged by getting stuck on one of the spinning walls, leading the player to the "Null Zone" and to an almost guaranteed death, making this floor pretty annoying. Not Pushed This happens on the Spinner floor, where (sometimes) the elevator(s) won't be pushed correctly, allowing the players to get a free win. Missing Leaderboard Sometimes at the Dance floor, after the duel ends, Jojo is supposed to show the players who won/participated, but instead, it won't be shown and it will remain black, but we can still hear Jojo's barking. Speedrun Immortality On the Speed Run floor, when touching an area that sends you back to the area, using the "Freeze Frame" emote will partially give you invincibility until the emote ends.Category:Gameplay